This invention relates to dispensing mechanisms, and more particularly concerns apparatus for holding and controllably dispensing paper tissue or other webs from rolls.
Paper tissues made for kitchen or toilet use are commonly packaged as continuous webs in the form of rolls wound spirally upon a cylindrical tube core. For dispensing purposes, the core is horizontally mounted upon a holder or dispenser device permitting free rotation of the roll about the core axis with attendant tensionless unwinding and downward travel of tissue from the roll. Lengths of tissue of required size are torn from the roll either by virtue of pre-existing perforations in the web parallel to said axis, or by severing means associated with the holder.
Some dispenser devices may however on occasion accidentally release the roll of tissue. Those devices which more assuredly retain the rolled tissue generally involve mounting techniques which are inconvenient or time-consuming. In those instances where the core is mounted upon a spindle removably associated with the dispensing apparatus, the spindle may in time become lost or stolen. In certain public and industrial environments, it is necessary to protect the mounted roll of tissue from inadvertent or deliberate damage, and also to minimize the ease of removal of unlimited quantities of tissue. In residential use, it is often desired to conceal the mounted roll of tissue to preserve the decor of a room while not adversely affecting the function of the dispenser.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser apparatus which concealably and protectively houses a roll of paper tissue and permits removal of tissue from said roll in a controllable manner.
It is another object of this invention to provide a dispenser apparatus as in the foregoing object permitting easy insertion of a roll of paper tissue, and having no easily removable parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved dispenser apparatus of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.